1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shaft drive apparatus for motor vehicles, and more particularly to an arrangement of a drive shaft.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In shaft-drive motor vehicles, a drive shaft is coupled through a universal joint to the output shaft of an engine and has on an end thereof a bevel gear held in mesh with a bevel gear in a final output mechanism mounted on the axle of driving wheels for transmitting engine power to the driving wheels.
Where such drive apparatus is to be incorporated in a three-wheeled motor vehicle, the drive shaft should preferably be positioned, as much as possible, on the longitudinal central axis of the vehicle body for transverse weight balancing of the vehicle. For off-road three-wheeled vehicles known as three-wheeled buggies, it is necessary that the drive shaft be out of physical interference with bumps on a ground surface.
The present invention has been made to meet the above requirements.